Geo's World: Lost in Greeny City!
Xbox: Nintendo Gamecube: Gameboy Advance: |modes = Single-player |rating = E |proceeded_by = Geo's 2nd Movie (2000) |followed_by = Geo Guy's Cool Awesome House Party (2002)|distributor = Disney Interactive, Pixar, Columbia Tristar|sound = Manfred Linzer, Shin'en MultiMedia}} ''Geo's World: Lost in Greeny City! ''is a open world platform game based on the cancelled episode of the same name. It was published by THQ and (Konami in Japan) and developed by Traveller's Tales, Vicarious Visions or Natsume for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo Gamecube, Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance. The PlayStation 2 version was released in North America on September 5, 2001, in Europe on October 20, 2001 and in Japan on November 11, 2001. The Xbox version was released in North America on May 2, 2002, in Europe on June 18, 2002 and in Japan on December 17, 2002. The Gamecube version was released in North America on November 9, 2002, in Europe on December 21, 2002 and in Japan on April 3, 2003. The Gameboy Advance version was released in North America on August 13, 2003, in Europe on September 3, 2003 and in Japan on March 18, 2004. In 2014, Disney Interactive Studios ported Lost in Greeny City! to the Xbox Live Arcade for 2.50$. Geo's World: Lost in Greeny City! ''is the 10th game in the ''Geo's World game series. A Greeny Arcade version was planned but later cancelled. Gameplay Play as your favorite Geo's World characters from the show: Geo Guy and Green Bob. Coming soon! Cheats When you are at the Main Menu, Select Password by pressing (A) to go to Passwords, so if you put codes to unlock all levels, all mini games, and all bosses. GBA All Levels: POLICE Level 10: GREENY Level 20: MARKET Level 30: CUSTOM Level 40: GEOGUY Level 50: ISLAND All Bosses: RESTED GBC When you are at the Main Menu, Select Continue by pressing (A) to pick one. All Levels: NV69B Credits: 8N4MD Story Geo Guy and Green Bob decide to take a trip to Greeny City and stay at a hotel, but when Green Bob loses their things (their room key and suitcases) by accident, they have to find a way back home. Development was originally intended to be a episode from season 12 and its script was written by TjsWorld2011 and Geo G. On August 2000, Disney Interactive, Pixar and Columbia Trisar announced that they had entered an agreement that would enable THQ to publish a Geo's World game for next-generation game systems, with Disney Interactive handling the production of the games. The game was originally planned for release on the PlayStation and Dreamcast versions, but the idea was cancelled. After Disney fell out with Sony Pictures Entertainment, Traveller's Tales was forced to alter the game from a free-roaming title to a standard Geo's World title. Traveller's Tales had to begin development of the game from scratch and were given only twelve months to complete the game. The game's music is composed by Randy Newman. The Xbox version of the game was announced by Disney Interactive on December 31, 2001. The Xbox version features reduced loading times and improved graphics that take advantage of the Xbox's console's more powerful hardware. Film A feature film based on Lost in Greeny City! is in works. However, Pixar won't produce the film due to Geo G. quitting Pixar in 2016. Gallery Cover Arts Gwligc.jpg|Original Playstation 2 box art by TjsWorld2011. The box art was reused for the Japanese version. gwlig-ps2-pal-cover.jpg|PlayStation 2 Pal Cover gwlig-ps2-jp-cover.jpg|PlayStation 2 Japanese Cover gwlig-xbox-cover.jpg|Xbox Cover gwlig-ngc-cover.jpg|Nintendo Gamecube Cover gwlig-ps2-gh-cover.jpg|PlayStation 2 Greatest Hits Cover gwlig-ps2-platinum-cover.jpg|PlayStation 2 Platinum Cover gwlig-ps2-tb-cover.jpg|PlayStation 2 The Best Cover gwlig-back-cover.JPG|PlayStation 2 Back Cover gwlig-japanese-back.JPG|PlayStation 2 Japanese Back Cover Gwlig-gba-cover.jpg|Game Boy Advance cover Gwlig-ps2-disc.jpg|PlayStation 2 disc Gwlig-ps2-gh-disc.jpg|PlayStation 2 Greatest Hits disc Gwlig-xbox-ph-cover.jpg|Xbox Platinum Hits cover Gwlig-xbox-jp-cover.jpg|Xbox Japanese cover GEOSWORLDXBOXLOST.png|Xbox Live Cover Screenshots Coming soon! Trivia *It was the only Geo's World ''game to be a open world game. *The explosion scene was removed in the European and Japanese versions of game for the PS2 due to the September 11 attacks. *It was based on a cancelled episode of ''Geo's World. *''Geo's World: Lost in Greeny City'' was considered to be one of the Games of the Year in 2001 by many publications, but lost to Ico. Category:Video games Category:Games featuring Geo Guy Category:Games featuring Green Bob